


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Major Character Injury, Ouch, sorry jj :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: “N̴o. B̡ut you͟ a͡re̛ the͞ ̴litt̨le sni̧tc̕h wh͢o ̴told th̴e ͜dear her͠o̵.”“What…what do you want..?”Anti leaned in like he had some big secret to tell him. “Į wa͟n̨t t̕he̴ sn̛itch t̶o st̢ay qu͝ie͜t.”
Series: Prompt Me [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> scribblesandstrations asked: "Somebody help me!" From the prompt list with JJ and Anti regarding JJ's reason to not be able to speak anymore? 👀  
> \--Main Verse  
> -  
> -  
> a fic called “Accident” is this same theme, but that one is how it happened for Outside’s universe! (it’s old, but still relevant to that universe) This is the version for Main JJ

One moment, he was in the garden, eyes fixed on the house. The doctor was inside. They’d finally met for the first time, but he was so cautious of the new Septic. Jameson didn’t blame him. He was just happy he’d been able to help get the man back.

“W̵h̢at a ̨l̨o͠vely͢ litt̢le ͏smil͝e...” A sneer, a hand clamping over his mouth, a sharp pain at his neck.

The next moment, he was groaning as he cracked his eyes open. He could still feel the effects of the drug in his system dragging his limbs down and trying to coax his eyes shut again. It made him drift in and out of consciousness, then he suddenly jolted upright to throw a wild stare around the room.

Small, concrete, cold, no window. There were heavy metal bars in place of a door and on the other side of the bars…

A grin filled with too-sharp teeth sent chills clawing down his spine.

“Su̡ch̕ a ̧ha̢rd̵ one ͞to f͠ind, aren͠'t yo̵u?” The glitch’s head tilted impossibly far to one side; Jameson could have sworn he heard his neck snapping. “Suc̴h a q̵uie͡t lit͢t͏le th͞i͏ng~”

Slowly, still sluggish, Jameson pulled himself to his feet and backed against the wall farthest from the glitch. He’d only ever seen the eldest Septic when one of the others stood in front of him. Even with the distance he’d put between them, he could feel the static aura prickling at his skin.

“…What do you want?” He could offer no more than a whisper when his heart lunged into his throat as the other dissolved into static.

When next he blinked, Anti was a mere few inches away. He could smell the blood at the glitch’s neck, now, ears filling with the sound of the incessant static. Jameson swallowed and pressed himself against the wall.

“W̷ha͘t do͝ I wan͏t?” A low hum drifted off into laughter. “Dea͠r Jamȩson.͠..y̨o͏u f͏o͜und͠ my ̶favorit̢e͟ toy.”

The doctor. He’d found the doctor when the rest of them couldn’t.

He ducked when a hand flashed out to grab his throat, bolted for the bars. He rattled at them, but they were locked tight.

“No, no! Somebody help me—please!”

Stars exploded in his vision when his head slammed against the metal; he’d have slumped to the floor where he stood if not for the hands grabbing him from behind.

“N̴ow, no̧w̛. N͡o one̕ ͜can ̛hear̨ you.”

Jameson was only vaguely aware of his hat tumbling off his head when he was shoved back into the wall. Even dizzy, he could see the grin stretched wide mere inches from his own face.

“I—I’m not even the one who saved him!” He grimaced at his own words. What was he _saying?_ He didn’t want the glitch going after any of the others instead!

“N̴o. B̡ut you͟ a͡re̛ the͞ ̴litt̨le _sni̧tc̕h—_ ” he emphasized the word by squeezing a hand around Jameson’s neck—it wasn’t enough for his talons to break skin, but it was enough for the younger Septic to gasp in alarm, “—wh͢o ̴told th̴e ͜ _dear_ her͠o̵.”

Besides, Jameson thought to himself as he swallowed, he was an easier target than Jackieboy or Marvin or even Dr. Iplier. Like a predator, Anti could find the weakest one of the herd to pick off while no one was looking.

“What…what do you want..?”

A tilt of the head and the hand on his throat moved to his jaw, holding it with bruising force. From the corner of his eye, Jameson saw the glint of a knife in the other Septic’s free hand. It wasn’t the normal kitchen knife; it was so much smaller but had a cruel curve to the blade. Anti leaned in like he had some big secret to tell him. “Į wa͟n̨t t̕he̴ sn̛itch t̶o st̢ay _qu͝ie͜t._ ”

His jaw was wrenched open. Trying to twist away only resulted in talons digging in, scraping at bone, a high keen escaping him. It _hurt_ —

Sharp pain. He could only think to throw his head back when he was released, smacking it against the concrete wall behind him.

His gasp left him choking, he couldn’t _breathe_.

Feet slipping out from under him, he hit the floor. He didn’t try to catch himself, hands busy scrabbling at his mouth, covering it even as he coughed and spat globs of blood.

Anti was still grinning as he studied his newly stained blade. In his other hand was—

Jameson tried to swallow but was left coughing to try and clear his airway.

“I͏'̷d call us̴ ev͝en, now. W͝ou͢l̸dn't͏ ̕you? Do͏n͞'t ̛worry.̡ I’ll͝ t̕ell yo͝ur ͝ _dea̕r_ ̢he̴ro ͏riģht whe͞re t̨o ͘find ̛you͠~”

Laughter, crackling, drilled into his aching head. When the younger opened his mouth he only spit up more of the stuff.

Anti tsked. “A͞w, cat̴ go̴t ̵y͝ou̶r tongu̕e?”

The chunk of bloody muscle bounced on the cold floor as it was tossed at him.

All Jameson could do was gag.


End file.
